


Good Morning, Sunshine

by VolcanicAsh



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i am rintori trash, nitori loves him anyway, rin is a terrible cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolcanicAsh/pseuds/VolcanicAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good morning kisses and burnt pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my second work, i wrote it at 2 am so forgive any mistakes and poor writing in general.

\----

"Rin..."  
"Rin!"  
Rin groaned and rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. He rolled around and smiled sleepily at the grinning silver-haired boy lying next to him.  
"Good morning, sunshine!"  
"Mm... g'morning to you too..." Rin mumbled, dozing off slowly.  
"Hey!" Nitori giggled, kissing Rin's nose, "You can't fall back asleep! It's past 10!"  
"Is that so?" Rin sat up slowly. "In that case, we'd better have something to eat." He smiled. "I could make pancakes..."  
"O-Oh, really? I- I think we probably have something else, besides, remember what happened last time you tried to make pancakes?" Nitori stalled, thinking back to the incident.  
"Relax, I got this all under control, honest," Rin said confidently as he left the room.

\----

Twenty minutes later the two were staring down at eight burnt, black, smoking pancakes. Rin groaned as Nitori patted his shoulder.  
"They're not that bad honey," he said, trying to comfort the older of the two. "They're just a little burnt."  
Rin snorted. "A little? These things are burnt as black as ink."  
"At least the fire department didn't have to get involved this time?" Nitori offered hopefully, smiling.  
Rin threw his hands up, walking out of the kitchen and leaving a giggling Nitori behind.  
"Aw honey, come on, they're not that bad!" he laughed. "Look, this one is only burnt on one side! Rin! Come on!"

\----

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i wrote this at 2 am so it's probably not very good. also it's veeeeery short and i apologize for that too, my brain gives up easily. hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
